The present invention relates to an archery release, and more particularly to a handheld archery release for a bowstring suitable for use with multiple shooting styles.
Release devices are used in archery to assist the archer in pulling a bowstring to a fully drawn position and then releasing the bowstring to fire an arrow. Some release devices use grippers for engaging the bowstring or a hock mounted on the bowstring. Other release devices use a rope looped about the bowstring. Still other devices use back tension which eliminates the torque in looped rope releases. The present invention relates to a new handheld release which can be used in hinge style back tension, relax through the shot, constant motion, and increase pressure shooting methods.